The Face of the Moon
by Dragon Ashes
Summary: After Kagome returns from celebrating Mother's Day in her era, she and Inuyasha reflect on the love they have been given, and the acceptance that comes with it. Rated for potential headaches from deep character thoughts.


This one-shot is dedicated to all mothers, especially those who must see their innocent children suffer. It was going to be a Mother's Day tribute, but I didn't get it out in time. Sorry!

It is rather long (at least, longer than I had originally envisioned) and full of detailed descriptions, characterizations, and dialogue; so if you are looking for an action-packed thriller, I suggest you look elsewhere. You have been warned; please do not flame.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Inuyasha," its manga, anime, or characters. These all were created within the depths of Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant mind. Kudos to her.

**

* * *

**

The Face of the Moon

Inuyasha frowned deeply, his ears plastered to his head so tightly that they disappeared into his silver hair. _'The wench is late,'_ he mentally growled, digging his long claws into the wood of the Bone-Eater's Well. Today was supposed to be some sort of holiday in Kagome's time; she had insisted on going through the well early that morning, and had not yet returned.

Worse yet, this was the night of the new moon. The night when Inuyasha's yokai blood was locked away, rendering him human until sunrise.

Not that he was _scared_ or anything; he just felt...better when Kagome was around. Kagome was one of only two people he had ever known who had actually accepted him for what he was, unconditionally, from the very moment they met him. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and even Kilala were his friends now, but only because of Kagome's reassurances of the hanyo's good character.

Shippo, the bubbly little fox kit, hadn't been exactly kind when he first met Kagome and Inuyasha. After openly insulting the inu-hanyo's heritage, he had stolen the Shikon Jewel shards from Kagome's pack. One thing had led to another, and Inuyasha eventually wound up avenging the murder of Shippo's father at the hands of the same Thunder Brothers who kidnapped Kagome. The stubborn miko had threatened and coerced Inuyasha into letting Shippo travel with them, and the kit eventually began to consider both his human and hanyo companions as family - which often meant treating said 'family' to a dose of kitsune pranks, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

Miroku, too, had stolen the jewel shards (and Kagome) from Inuyasha without a second thought. It was Kagome who had insisted that the two work together to defeat a certain cursed-ink painter, each learning more about the other's character in the process. Eventually, the houshi came to not only tolerate Inuyasha's presence, but to rely on him as an ally and comrade in battle.

Sango had openly attacked Inuyasha after being tricked by Naraku into believing him responsible for the slaughter of her village. After he rescued her from certain death, she traveled with the group, lending both a compassionate ear and a firm fist to her newfound friends. The group returned the favor. Even when she had betrayed Inuyasha by stealing Tetsusaiga in an attempt to free her brother Kohaku from Naraku's grasp, they had forgiven her and welcomed her back.

Sango's neko-yokai companion, Kilala, was powerful in her own right, despite the fact that she was not among the higher-powered yokai and thus had no humanoid form. The fire-cat had also attempted to attack the group in an attempt to guard the remains of her village, but had been called off by Inuyasha's part-time retainer, Myoga the flea. She stayed with her mistress most of the time on their expeditions, but was quick to offer the soft fur of her larger true form to any injured or weary member of the party.

Still, despite their change of heart and good intentions, the four of them could not completely overcome their uneasiness around Inuyasha. True, they considered him their friend and trusted him with their lives in battle; but they often kept their distance when Kagome was not around. Inuyasha pretended to be blind to this, but he was well aware of some of the ill-natured comments made about him when they thought he couldn't hear. He was all the more aware of the fact that they didn't hesitate to 'reprimand' him with a sharp blow or verbal strike when they thought he had stepped out of bounds. They didn't mean any harm, but they were part of a world where hanyos were seen as violent, selfish, ignorant, and sometimes even cruelly bloodthirsty creatures. They observed Inuyasha's actions - often learned out of self-preservation - and attributed his rude, seemingly uncaring ways to his mixed blood.

Inuyasha snorted at the thought. He knew how to behave when he wanted to - as far as manners in public were concerned, his actions had resulted in far less expulsions and angry mobs than Miroku's lecherous ways - but the fact was, he simply didn't want to most of the time. He had survived up until that point on his profanities and insults; why change what works? It was his mask in times of trouble, and a fallback for the times when he was either too afraid or too uncomfortable to show his true feelings. The tough-guy image it created sure didn't hurt, either.

Kagome was the only person who had brought down that self-imposed barrier. She was the one who had freed him from the Goshinboku, despite Kaede's warnings that he was dangerous. She had never avoided his presence (except when she was bathing or unusually angry with him), and had even embraced him, literally and emotionally, on numerous occasions when he felt too weak to carry on living. She didn't care that he was a hanyo; she never ran in fear from the terrifying power of his yokai side, nor did she find his human transformation pathetically weak. She had been there with him through everything life in the Feudal Era had to offer, and had even opened her home in the future to him.

Which brought up the question again: where _was_ that damn wench?! Ever since the first time she had seen him transform into a human on the night of the new moon, Kagome had stayed up with him during every monthly transformation. Often, she had hurried back from her time in the middle of a school break - depriving herself of well-earned and much-needed sleep and study time - just to sit by him during the one night he couldn't protect her. It was ironic, really; but as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he really did feel better when she was at his side.

Granted, if she was too much later, the sun would set before her arrival. The mere thought gave him a cold, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why, of all nights, did the new moon have to come tonight? The anniversary of his mother's passing was always a painful experience for him; and up until he met Kikyo, he had spent it alone. Even then, he hadn't told Kikyo about the event; he had merely asked permission to accompany the miko for a day. He had tried to hide the pain and disappointment at her refusal, but the pity in her usually cold eyes indicated that she had seen his change in demeanor. That was another plus for Kagome: she had never shown him pity.

The hanyo was brought out of his sulking reverie by a blindingly bright flash of blue light at the bottom of the well. When his eyes readjusted to the evening's darkness, they focused on the figure of a black-haired girl in a modern Tokyo school uniform (wholly inappropriate for the life-and-death situations of the Feudal Era) tediously making her way up the side of the well with a familiar, overstuffed yellow backpack strapped to her back, nearly unbalancing her. With the dexterity of a practiced professional Inuyasha leaned over the side of the well, grasped the backpack as it came within reach, and hoisted it onto the dry land beside him, earning a mild glare from the modern miko attached to the bag.

"Keh. You're late," he reprimanded gently as the two made their way to the Goshinboku. The pair had developed a habit of camping near the old tree on moonless nights, both for protection from peeping eyes and for the comforting presence it provided. Plus, if their other friends needed to find them, they knew where to look.

Kagome returned his admonishment with a grin. "I know; sorry about that. It's Mother's Day back in my era, and my mom said that the only gift she wanted from me was my presence for a day. With Naraku showing up more often, I really haven't had time to spend time with her."

"You should have stayed with her."

"Huh?" Kagome whipped around to get a better view at Inuyasha. Not only had his tone been uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful, but it was also tinged with sadness. A single glance at him reinforced this impression; his intense golden eyes were staring blankly off into space, and his ears were drooping sadly like a lost puppy's. "I-Inuyasha..."

The hanyo turned to face her, his expression never wavering. "You shouldn't have left your mother. You should go back." He made as if to turn around and head back to the well, but was stopped by Kagome's soft touch on his arm.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. She understands. I spent all day with her; it's not like I'm neglecting her or anything. Besides," she giggled slightly, "She'll probably be getting ready for bed soon." A barely concealed yawn interrupted the miko's speech at the thought of sleep. "And if I went back now, who would eat all the ramen I brought back?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of his favorite food, and he practically dragged the poor girl down the now-worn trail that led from the well to the Goshinboku. She smiled good-naturedly at the eagerness of her best friend (and semi-secret admirer), though she did not forget the strange expression he had on his face when she brought up the reason for her visit to the future. As she stoked up the fire for the ramen (a safe distance away from the Goshinboku, of course), she remembered that her hanyo friend had worn a very similar look when she had asked permission for the trip.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"_Kagome, you __just__ went home a week and a half ago! We need to get moving." Inuyasha complained as the group sat at their campsite. Their search for the corrupted hanyo Naraku had led them effectively in a circle, so their current location was barely a full day's walk from Kaede's village...and the all-important well._

"_But Inuyasha, this is __important__," Kagome sighed. She was determined to get through this without resorting to 'the word.' "There's a Western tradition called 'Mother's Day' that my family has celebrated ever since...well, ever since I can remember."_

_Inuyasha gave her a look of curiosity and barely concealed sadness, as if he desperately wanted to know something but was afraid of the answer. "Kagome...what's this 'Mother's Day?'"_

"_Well, it's a day when we honor mothers. We do special things for them to let them know how much they are appreciated, just in case we forget to do so during the rest of the year."_

_The normally blustering hanyo was uncharacteristically quiet during the rest of the evening, even refusing to respond to Shippo's taunts and teasing. The next day, without so much as a word of explanation, he grabbed Kagome's backpack and set off in the direction of Kaede's village, leaving his stunned and confused companions to follow at their own pace._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Kagome quickly spooned the finished ramen into bowls, trying to ignore the fact that she could practically feel Inuyasha's golden eyes on her back, watching her every move. She fought the urge to blush at this flattering level of attention - something that Inuyasha had granted to no one since the days when he and Kikyo had been on speaking terms. As she turned to give the hanyo his supper, she noticed him pause and wince almost imperceptibly. His outline appeared to pulse slightly, illuminated for a moment by the final rays of the sun. Then, with a low pulse of power, the night enclosed him in its grasp. His ears slid down his head, turning into pointed yokai-like appendages before assuming a more human appearance, as the silvery glow in his long hair gradually dissolved into midnight black.

As soon as the change was over, the now-human boy glanced up at her, an unspoken question in his dark eyes. Kagome blushed slightly and handed him the ramen. She closed her eyes before digging into her own supper, imagining the usual expression on her beloved hanyo's face as he devoured ramen: ears erect and perky, eyes wide with wonder and innocence, noodles hanging out from between his fanged teeth, and clawed hands - hands that had ripped apart countless yokai with ease - completely occupied with precariously balancing a bowl and chopsticks. It was almost comical, strangely endearing, and not a little distracting. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, then dug into her ramen. Still, she could not help wondering (yet again) why in the world Kikyo wanted him to become human. Sure, he was ('_ahem'_) rather cute as a human, but it paled in comparison to the rugged strength that emanated from his hanyo form. The puppy ears were a bonus as well.

Beside her, Inuyasha had already finished his noodles; apparently, his monthly transformation did little to assuage his endless appetite. This left him with time to think - though with all his normally bottled emotions raging through his head, he wasn't sure that was a good thing. Suddenly, he remembered Kagome's reason for returning home earlier...and the question that had been nagging at him all day.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" The girl's mouth was full of noodles, so Inuyasha (biting back his impatience due to the solemnity of the question) waited until she swallowed before continuing.

"What's it like to have a mother?"

Kagome stared in shock at her friend's earnest, sad expression for a moment. Was this really Inuyasha speaking? _The_ Inuyasha, who normally paraded around with a tough-guy act that left no room for the softer emotions of life? "I-Inuyasha..." Their eyes met for a moment, each trying to gauge the other's reaction.

After a few moments, Inuyasha broke eye contact to look down at the bowl in his now-clawless hands. "It's okay, just...forget it." He rose to leave. "I'm taking a walk."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance back in uncertainty and surprise. "No, Inuyasha. It's a fair question that deserves an answer." Carefully, she guided him back to his seat near the Goshinboku. She took a deep breath before continuing. "A mother is someone who watches over you, no matter what. She makes little sacrifices for you when she thinks you aren't looking, just so you can have better things than she does. She loves you with her whole heart and soul, for no more reason than that you are her child. She would die for you; but more importantly, she would _live_ for you; she would give up all her freedom, all her hopes and dreams, just to make sure you are safe and happy. Having a mother...it's like having an invincible guardian. She may not be able to protect her children from everything - no one can - but she truly, desperately loves them. And love, Inuyasha...love can defeat anything." Her gentle, understanding smile seemed to light up the whole clearing.

The young man on the receiving end of this speech was stunned. He only remembered short flashes of his life with his mother - most were feelings, rather than actual events - but he had always been secretly fascinated by the connection between a mother and child. When he was not fighting for survival, he often used to watch families in the villages he passed - making sure to keep himself well-hidden, of course. Once, when he had been caught 'spying' on a woman rocking her child to sleep, the father of the family had yelled something about hanyos not being worthy of having a family. For some reason, that man's words had struck a nerve.

Trying to take his mind off painful memories that only agitated his human emotions, Inuyasha edged a little closer to the beautiful girl next to him. To his wonderment and gratitude, she didn't move away or flinch. Instead, she set down her empty bowl, put a hand on his knee, and scooted closer as well.

After a few moments of remaining in that position, Inuyasha hesitantly put an arm around his friend's shoulder, pulling her even closer to him - and causing them both to blush slightly. "Kagome...I just wanted to say...thanks."

The girl fought the impulse to sit straight up in shock. Being human sure changed Inuyasha's demeanor; he had opened up and asked her a personal question, and now he had just _thanked_ her? In her shock, she could only manage to respond, "For what, Inuyasha?"

"For...well, for everythin'. Ya know, being here with me...and sharing your family in your era with me. It really...I think..." his voice trailed off, his awkwardness finally disrupting his train of thought.

Kagome pulled away from the hanyo's half-embrace to smile at him. "You're welcome, Inuyasha. I mean it. Anytime you want to - when I'm not trying to study for a test, that is - you are free to visit. Everyone loves it when you do! Well, except maybe Buyo." She paused before whispering, almost too softly for his human senses to detect, "And...I miss you...when you're not around."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her shoulder slightly. "I miss you too," he whispered back.

Suddenly, Kagome bolted out of her seat and made a beeline for her backpack, leaving behind a confused and slightly offended hanyo-turned-human. She dug furiously through the contents of the bag, before pulling out a small box wrapped in shiny paper. She presented it to him triumphantly, explaining, "It's another tradition in my family. Since we usually give Mama a full day without having to work, she gives each of us a little present to show her appreciation."

The boy just stared suspiciously at the package. After examining it for a moment, he handed it back to her. "Keh...I don't deserve it. I didn't do anything for your mother, anyways."

"Yes, you did. You went out of your way to let me come." Kagome stubbornly stuck the box back into Inuyasha's hands. "Besides, you're a part of our family now - whether you like it or not."

Inuyasha could feel his heart pounding at that last statement. _'A family...'_ he thought, as he slowly opened the box. Inside, he found a small paper note. Squinting to make out the characters barely visible in the firelight, he read:

_Inuyasha:_

_This is for you. Please accept it from all of us, as a token of our appreciation for all you do. And before you try to deny it, you really do a lot for all of us. Not only do you protect Kagome while you both are in your time, but you also check up on her here as well. Don't think I don't see you peeking though her window, young man! Never doubt a mother's instincts. You also help around the shrine - there's a lot we'd never get done if you didn't help us. Finally, you are the role model that Sota never had. Kagome probably never mentioned this to you, but his father died before he was born. It has really helped him to have someone to look up to...for all his wisdom and knowledge, my father isn't exactly a very good hero for a young boy._

_Thank you again for all you do. Take care of my little girl, now; and I expect to see __both__ of you the next time you are near the well. There's a pack of ramen with your name on it, but Kagome can't carry it through the well on her own._

_With love,  
__Mrs. Higurashi_

Inuyasha smirked slightly. Kagome was a strong girl; ramen was no challenge for her. He was smart enough to see a lame excuse when he saw one, but made a mental note to travel with Kagome to the future the next time she went, regardless. Taking the note out of the box and setting it on the ground, Inuyasha noticed a small silver coin on a clip. In the firelight, he saw that the intricately designed coin had been engraved in the center with the symbol for _kazoku_, family. He shot Kagome a confused frown, only to find that she was trying - very, _very_ hard - not to laugh at his expression.

"Here," she offered, taking the talisman from Inuyasha's hand. In one deft motion she hooked the clip over the strand that held together his subjugation beads, leaving the metal disk to hang between two of the beads in front. "Now everyone will know you've got a family."

Inuyasha smiled back at her - not his usual, sarcastic smirk, but a genuinely happy smile. As Kagome settled back down beside him, his arm reclaimed its place on her shoulder. He glanced down at the shining disk, the shape of a perfectly full moon. "You know what else mothers are like, Kagome?" He asked.

"What?"

"The moon." He allowed his eyes to travel up to the starlit sky, resting on the circular patch of blackness where the moon normally resided. "Even when you can't see it, it's still there, watching us."

Kagome was shocked by her usually brash friend's sensitive and almost poetic observation, but settled for an encouraging smile. "I agree, Inuyasha. I completely agree."

As Inuyasha felt Kagome's arm come to rest on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think that mothers weren't the _only_ people whose love could defeat anything. In spite of his current humanity, Inuyasha felt strong enough to take on Sesshomaru and Naraku at the same time - as long as Kagome was by his side. He realized then and there that he trusted her more than any other person alive. He could tell her anything. "Kagome, there's someone I want to tell you about. She was the most beautiful person I will ever know, and her name...her name was Izayoi."

* * *

I guess it's a good thing Inuyasha doesn't know about dog tags, huh? Anyways, the gift wasn't meant in a demeaning fashion. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
(Hint: if you did, please review!)

Arigato for reading!


End file.
